


Betrayal Cuts Twice

by parallelmonsoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Remus being Remus, Threats of Violence, light blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelmonsoon/pseuds/parallelmonsoon
Summary: Roman tells Remus that Deceit called him evil.  Truth be told, he wanted to hurt them both...but he never expected *this*
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Betrayal Cuts Twice

**Author's Note:**

> (Absolutely not to be taken seriously)

“…maybe I should tell Remus exactly what you think of him.”

It was gratifying, the way Deceit ( ~~Janus~~ ) ( **Deceit** ) went still. He looked at Roman for a long moment, the pupil of his snake eye pulsing slowly. 

“You wouldn’t,” He said, but he didn’t sound quite sure of it.

And in truth, Roman hadn’t intended on it. Just a empty threat, but there was blood in the water now and Roman had spent the last few days feeling more minnow then shark. 

He just needed a **win**. 

A thought, and he could feel Remus **hurtling** toward them through the ether of the mindscape. He didn’t rise up so much as **leap** into being between them, spinning a full circle before hitting the floor. The blood and viscera coating him splattered off against the walls, and Roman only just managed to duck the worst of it.

…he did not, however, manage to dodge the hug.

“Better,” Remus said as he peeled off with a squelch. He stepped back to look things over with a critical eye. “Still needs something though.” He nodded to himself, then plucked an actual eye from his hair and mashed it against Roman’s sash, smearing the jelly inside down its length. 

“Perfection!” he singsonged.

Roman shoved his brother back. Behind Remus Deceit was motioning. Shaking his head, face pleading, and Roman almost…almost…wavered.

Remus tapped his chin, reconsidering. “Needs more mucus…” he mused.

“Deceit said you were evil!”

Roman grimaced. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like a kindergartner tattling to the teacher. Still, it did the job. Remus turned slowly toward Deceit. Roman scooted to the side for a better view, wanting to see the betrayal break across his brother’s face. 

And oh, it was **satisfying**. 

“Double D…” A tremulous whisper. “Why would you…”

Deceit hesitated like he was thinking of lying. But then he glanced at Roman and his shoulders sagged. 

“Remus, I…”

Remus snarled, and Roman was startled to see tears gathering in his twin’s eyes. He felt the first little shiver of guilt. He’d expected Remus to be upset, sure, but not **hurt**. Or at least only a little hurt, and this looked bigger then that.

“I didn’t…” he started to say, and Remus cut him off with a violent flap of his hand. His morning star appeared in the other, and he took a step forward to loom over Deceit. 

“You. The only one I thought understood my gooey, tender core…” Remus sounded like he was half-choking on sobs. “I’m just a fuzzy wuzzy kitten underneath all the guts, DD! I can’t believe…”

Deceit took a hesitant step toward him. Froze when Remus raised his weapon high and dropped to his knees instead, gloved hands clasped in front of him. “Remus. Remus, you know I didn’t mean it. You’re a perfect cinnamon roll. You’re…”

But Remus was shaking his head, hands white-knuckled on his morning star’s shaft. “You want evil? I’ll **give** you evil…”

He readied himself to swing. Horrified, Roman threw himself between them. “Wait!”

“Out of the way, brother,” Remus growled, and he looked more feral then he ever had, “Gonna make a snake dick belt…”

It was the muffled snort behind him that made Roman finally buy a damn clue. He dropped both arms back to his sides and heaved a sigh so deep it left him lightheaded.

“You’re both such **assholes** ,” he grumbled.

“Ah, don’t be like that, baby bro!” Remus moved around him to offer Deceit a hand, pulling him up off his knees. They both bowed for the curtain call and Deceit gave the nonexistent audience a round of golf claps. “Stay for the second act! It’s gonna get **juicy**.”

“ **Fucking**. **Assholes**.” Roman said, and stomped off toward the kitchen. 

A win could wait. He needed a drink.


End file.
